In many computing systems, low-level instruction code, or firmware, is used as an intermediary between the hardware components of the computing system and high-level software executing on the computing system, such as an operating system. The firmware may provide a set of software routines that allow high-level software to interact with the hardware components of the computing system. Configuring the firmware requires the use of complex operations, tools and utilities that are platform and operating system specific. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the various embodiments described below are presented.